


The Courier's Children

by Sheogorath



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: AR, Cannibalism, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, lime/lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Benny's reputation as a ladies' man was <i>only</i> a reputation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courier's Children

**Author's Note:**

> While I wouldn't normally mess with the sexuality of established characters, I simply couldn't resist doing so for the first ever Fallout mpreg fanfic on AO3 (and maybe the entire web).

## The Courier's Children.

The moment that Jiheishou-no Daigakusha strode into the Presidential Suite at The Tops casino, he took one look at the darker skinned man and decided not to use the hold out gun he had on him, preferring instead to use a very different weapon. Thus, his mind made up, the Courier strode across the carpet, swept Benny into his arms, then plundered his mouth with a deep, searing kiss.

When the ghostly pale man who had walked into the penthouse first grabbed him, the Chairman froze in shock, but not long after the kiss began, he was returning it with a fervour that no one who knew him would have believed. This was what he needed, what he'd been searching for all these years. He had felt so lost, and all that had been required for him to find himself was to give in to the flirtations of all those other guys, flirtations he had always been too ashamed to accept. Well, no longer. Benny was a new man, had been renewed by the one he had stupidly left for dead so long before. Before long, the clothes of both men were scattered across the floor, and they were stumbling towards the bed, Jiheishou clearly still the dominating partner as he laid Benny down and began to explore his body, soon discovering the thing that had prevented the other man from actually doing anything with the women he was inaccurately known for bedding. That evidence of pre-natal radiation exposure that his new lover was currently probing in the area that should have been his perineum, causing him much mental agony until the Courier spoke as he held Benny's scrotum out of his way.

"Oh, fascinating! I never thought I'd see this on another man."

All of a sudden, the Chairman felt a jolt of sensation from his vagina as Jiheishou licked along his labia, then poked his tongue inside the untried orifice. Benny couldn't stop his hips thrusting upwards to seek the attentions of the probing, nibbling mouth, and pretty soon, his penis was at full mast and straining to spew a load of semen that was currently devoid of sperm. All of a sudden, the casino boss was tasting his own juices on the Courier's tongue, then he was lost in further sensation when his lover entered his feminine passage, ending his virginity with a single thrust.

Benny had no idea how long he and Jiheishou moved together before his body and mind exploded, afterwards becoming aware of wetness on his belly and inside him as the Courier withdrew, his wilting penis soon becoming ready for another round. After mating like man and woman for a third time, both men snuggled up to sleep, the Chairman waking just a few hours later, carefully extricating himself from his lover's arms, then quietly getting dressed and leaving.

✱ ✱ ✱

As Jiheishou trogged through the Mojave Desert far south of the Hoover Dam, his mind went back to what had brought him to this pass, on his way to potentially consort with the enemy. After waking up on that fateful morning just a few days previously, the Courier had discovered that Benny had skipped out on him some time before, so he had hurriedly dressed and asked around, only to discover that none of the employees of The Tops had any idea where their boss had gone, only that he had left the casino in a hurry and without talking to anyone. However, when Jiheishou had himself stepped outside, a sharp-suited man had greeted him and introduced himself as Vulpes Inculta, explaining that an emperor wannabe wished to meet him and giving the Courier a Mark of Caesar to ensure his safe passage, then relaying instructions on how to get to Cottonwood Cove from the Strip. Pretty soon, Jiheishou was on board the boat to the Fort, his head full of plans on how to kill the man who had first tried to end his life, then abandoned him after a fantastic night together.

✱   ✱   ✱

When Jiheishou arrived at the Fort and saw Benny, he was initially shocked that he had found the rat so easily, then he immediately became concerned when he noticed the Chairman bent over a rusty metal bucket, emptying the contents of his stomach into it.

"What's wrong? Is there anything I can do?"

"You've already done it." At the Courier's look of utter confusion, the other man stated, "You're the cause of this, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a human hermaphrodite. My ovaries are active right now, and when you visited me at my casino, I was right between periods. Please tell me you remember your biology lessons well enough to realise what the result was."

"I knocked you up? We're having a baby?"

"I'm glad the bullet I put through your brain didn't destroy too much of it," Benny noted sardonically, just before he heaved up one last mouthful of bile. Once he'd finished, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand before asking, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Caesar thinks you have the right to kill me. Will you?"

"Of course I won't, you're carrying our child! If I kill you, then I also kill him or her."

Within a few more minutes, Jiheishou was pleading his lover's case to Caesar, who said that if the Courier would complete a task for him, then he could take the man he felt was a drain on resources. Thus it was that Jiheishou found himself going through the Weather Station to the Securitron Vault where he upgraded the Securitron Army. The subsequent ground tremors that resulted from this action led Caesar to believe that the bots had been blown up, and he was happy to allow Benny to leave with his lover, sweeping Vulpes into his arms for a kiss once the other two were gone.

✱ ✱ ✱

It had been six months since Jiheishou had taken Benny from the Fort, and the other man was not only in his third trimester, his belly was also much larger than that of a woman at the same stage of pregnancy. When they had initially left the Legion behind them, they had travelled northwest past New Vegas to Vault 19, where the Courier had made his boyfriend wait in a safe place while he cleared the underground structure of Powder Gangers, Fire Geckos, and Night Stalkers, stripping all the corpses of useful meat and storing it in a cool place within the Vault, then burying the remains in a mass grave before going to fetch the Chairman from where he had stashed him.

Because Benny had got over his morning sickness by that time, yet was still in his first trimester, it had been relatively easy for him to dash from his hiding place to the greater safety of the Vault once Jiheishou had made another sweep of the area, then declared it was safe to do so. After making a bed up, the Courier and the Chairman cooked and ate their first meal in their new home, then christened the bed all the rest of the night, finally falling asleep at nearly one o'clock in the morning, the former casino boss enwrapped in the pale man's arms.

Now, five and a half months since they had moved in, the two were very much in love with each other, and Jiheishou sometimes couldn't keep up with his lover's sexual needs that were heightened by his pregnancy hormones, but he was happy nonetheless. He was using the daylight hours to get things in the Vault fixed up, then spending the rest of his spare time studying up on childbirth; when he and Benny weren't making love, that is.

✱ ✱ ✱

Jiheishou was cleaning his hands and arms as Benny sat up in bed feeding their daughter from one of the A-cup breasts he had developed during his pregnancy, their identical twin sons making their own hunger known from their clear-sided crib with loud, piercing wails.

All of a sudden, the Courier kissed his boyfriend soundly on the lips, and said, "Thank you so much for my happiness."

Instantly, the Chairman looked up, adoration clear in his eyes as he replied, "Thank you so much for mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved. Published with permission from Bethesda Softworks.


End file.
